herofandomcom-20200223-history
Momonga
Momonga is the main protagonist of the anime Overlord. He is the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. His real name is Satoru Suzuki. Appearance Ainz Ooal Gown has an appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. In his dark warrior persona, he wear a fully black body armor with purple and golden markings. He has a red cape on his back with two large swords. Personality A cautious and stingy person, Ainz always tries to plan and control details, avoiding any haphazard actions. Because he doesn't underestimate his opponents, he will usually overkill them. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual Undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating, his emotions repressed. Loyal to his friends and creations, since becoming Lord ruler of Nazarick in the new world he acts with a certain degree of nobility for his devoted followers. Ainz only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, he holds no attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. Background When Ainz started playing YGGDRASIL he was very close to quitting since playing one of the Heteromorphic Races he was seen as a monster by other players that only by existing deserved to be killed. Saved by Touch Me, the two of them together with seven others started the PVP/PKER guild Ainz Ooal Gown seeing as the other players viewed them as evil beings, they thought it was only proper that they became real monsters. Because of Ainz not having any family or friends he dedicated his whole life to the game and his guild. He would use all the money and time he could spare to play it. Even though all the other members had left he stayed and kept the guilds base called The Great Tomb of Nazarick up and running, in the hopes that they would one day return to the game. Relationships Albedo Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. Although he deeply regrets his decision, Ainz still cares for Albedo and considers her as a beloved daughter. He entrusts her with Nazarick management while he is away. Gallery Overlord - 0.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893348.jpg Overlord - 5.jpg Overlord - 6.jpg Overlord - 38.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893344a.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893357.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893358.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893360.jpg Overlord - 01 - Large 36b.jpg Overlord - 13.jpg Overlord - 17.jpg Overlord - OP - Large 09.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893344c.jpg url7458.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893381.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893375.jpg Overlord Momonga.full.1893383.gif 9bfc2bfe0e46c80b6ab3d2a230866e51.jpg External links * http://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Ainz_Ooal_Gown pl:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Undead Category:Death Gods Category:Skeletons Category:Knights Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tragic Category:Contradictory Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs